


Paint and Memory

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: It's the beginning of the summer holidays and Albus is bored. Harry decided to take Albus to work with him where Albus meets somebody new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a quick plug, if you could all read my other fic 'I thought they were invisible' if be immensely grateful! 
> 
> I had this idea brewing for a while and I just needed to write down a scenario for it, so here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was only a week into the summer holidays and Albus was already bored senseless. Scorpius was away on a short break with his father, who had decided that it was 'well-needed' after the events in Godrics Hollow. Without Scorpius, Albus was very much alone. Of course, he had James and Lily but they both had they're own friends and Albus didn't really want to intrude.

It was a dreary Wednesday evening when Harry asked his son whether he'd like to join him at work. Albus, with no other option, willingly accepted the offer purely just to pass some time and cure his boredom.

The time had finally come. Earlier that day, Harry had rushed Albus out of his bed and into some clothes he'd left lying around. 'No time for breakfast, we'll eat at the ministry' he declared, as Albus attempted to pour some cereal. Before he knew it, he was putting on his jacket and being ushered into the family fireplace.

The journey was over in a flash, literally, Albus walked out of the archaic fireplace in Harry's office and planted himself firmly in one of the chairs around his desk. His dad had explained to him that he had a few meetings that day, one of which was an important, top-secret meeting with his Aunt Hermione and that Albus could take a stroll around the place if he wanted to.

'Just- try not to get into trouble, yeah?' Were the last words Harry said to Albus before he was gone and the door shut between the pair. Albus scoffed as he rose from the chair and headed for the bookcases. He wasn't much of a reader, that was more Scorpius' forte, but if the book looked interesting then he was willing to give it a try. He examined the bookcase, which was filled with a large amount of banned and cursed books, until he found one he had never read before. 'The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore' sat staring at him from a shelf directly in front of his face. Even after being named after the man, Albus had never read it. Scorpius had read it four times but Albus could never get past the first page. 'Better late than never' Albus whispered to himself, walking him and the book back to the desk, making himself comfortable in Harry's chair and began reading.

An hour had passed and he was deep into the book, a book he just couldn't put down. He was nearing the end of one of pages when he felt a presence in the room. A presence he had never felt before. He looked up from the book to discover no one. He thought maybe his dad had snuck in, but it's just not like Harry to sneak anywhere. He continued to scan the room until he realised, the once empty frame on the wall beside him was now filled by a familiar looking man in discreet, grey robes. Albus Dumbledore, the man whose name he carries, was stood overlooking the teen with a gaze of pride.

Albus threw the book onto the desk and rose from his perch. 'Albus Dumbledore.. Sir. What an... honour it is' he began to bow but hesitated slightly, awkwardly straightening himself moments later.

'Oh dear boy, do not put your back out for me especially when one turns up unannounced'. A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. 'And I must say, it is an honour to finally meet you, Albus Severus Potter'.

Albus was frozen in his place. He had never spoken to the professor before and his last encounter with him was in the hospital wing once he'd returned from the first task. 'W-w-well... I, erm, I don't know when dad will be back. I can, erm, go and try to find him for you? If you like?' Albus started to fluster, trying to find his jacket and his wand and paper. For some reason, he needed paper.

'My boy, I am not here to see your father. I am here to see you'

Albus' heart began to beat twice as fast. 'Me? B-b-but why?'  
  
'I wanted to tell you, how proud I am of you'

'Proud, sir?' Albus quizzed, still baffled by the situation.

'Please, I do not need to be addressed as 'sir'. I am merely a painting after all..' Albus nodded, confused. 'But yes, my dear boy. Proud. I am proud you carry my name with such dignity and honour, you really are your fathers son.'

Albus smiled, defeated. He has no idea what to say to this man. This painting of a man. This painting of a man of whom he is named after.

'You shouldn't be proud me, sir. I almost destroyed the world, and did so carrying your name. I'm- I'm sorry'

'Haven't we all?' Dumbledore reassured. 'We've all been there, Albus. Your father knows that more than anyone. Do not place the world on your shoulders on account of one little mistake, it has happened to the best of us'. Albus slowly placed the random pieces of paper he was holding, back onto the desk. He retook his seat in Harry's chair and began playing with a piece of thread dangling from his jacket. 'Your father loves you very much, you know that don't you?' Dumbledore reminded. 'Whatever you do Albus, he will always love you. And your mother. They will both always love you, even if they do not show it sometimes'. Albus nodded. He knew they did, but it coming from somebody else's mouth reassured him more.

'Thank you..' Albus began, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. 'Just... thank you' he added, with a smile brewing in his face. He looked back at the painting to find Albus Dumbledore smiling too. Dumbledore raised his hand to say goodbye just as the door to Harry's office opened.

Harry entered with a huge grin on his face, 'what did I-' he began as he looked between his son and the frame on the wall, which was being emptied by an old friend. He started to laugh before completing his sentence 'What did I miss?'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Again, feedback is welcomed so if you have any then feel free to leave some :)
> 
> Thanks x


End file.
